


[Working Title] Sweet D27

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Hot and Sweet D27 (Porn-what-Plot/Light on Plot, Heavy on Porn) [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blatant Affection, Day Off, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Heavy on Porn, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pretty Boys Being Pretty, Prickly Gokudera Hayato, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Voyeurism, brother kink, light on plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: "Shhh!” He looks up at the doorway to see his Dino-nii with a resigned looking Romario standing behind him. His eyes flick to where Reborn’s still asleep in his hammock. “C’mon. I’m breaking you out of here for the day for something we were talking about."
Relationships: Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato/Romario
Series: Hot and Sweet D27 (Porn-what-Plot/Light on Plot, Heavy on Porn) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624315
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	1. Morning Play - Dino/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

“Shhh!” He looks up at the doorway to see his Dino-nii with a resigned looking Romario standing behind him. His eyes flick to where Reborn’s still asleep in his hammock. “C’mon. I’m breaking you out of here for the day for something we were talking about. _Don’t_ wake him up.” He tilts his head curiously. “He’s very heterosexual, kitten.”

“Ah.” He mouths the syllable, and slips out of bed, layering some of his Flames achingly carefully over his tutor, making Dino raise an eyebrow. He shakes his head, pressing a finger to his lips, and then pointing downstairs. “I’ll be quick.” He pulls on clean boxers, jeans and a hoodie, and picks up a set of socks before slipping out of his bedroom. 

He tiptoes down the stairs, past his kaa-chan who laughs softly, and indicates a small pile of bento. “I was going to give them to your Dino-koi, but Romario suggested it would be a bad idea.” He blushes and giggles, at least a little bit embarrassed that his oblivious kaa-chan’s noticed how besotted he is with Dino. “He’s good for you, sweetheart. You’ve got your fire back, and it’s most obvious around him.”

“Kaa-chan -”

“Oh I know Reborn and Takeshi and Hayato and even Kyōya have had something to do with it, but he’s the one that’s really motivated you, isn’t he?” His cheeks are burning, and he has to consciously corral his Flames so he doesn’t burn more literally. “Ara! Go, Tsu-kun. And _enjoy_ your date with Dino-kun.” 

“_Hiiieee!_” He forgets the bento. He just wants to get away from his kaa-chan, he loves her, but he recognises that look and he and Dino’s plans and/or if they’re in love is not something he wants to talk about, especially since she still slips into raptures about his father. (Suspiciously besotted raptures; he caught flickers of Iemitsu’s Flames sometimes when she did, but he didn’t have the skills to fix it yet.) He slams into Dino, and they both tumble to the ground, and he squeaks again as he realises Dino’s cock is hardening against his belly, and just how big it is. 

“Jyuudaime?” Hayato emerges from behind Dino’s consigliere, and he smiles up at his Storm; Romario on the other hand sighs, and shakes his head, helping them both to their feet.

“I’m fine, I promise, Hayato-kun. I just didn’t want to deal with kaa-chan’s besotted ramblings about _him_. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He flushes. “If you’re feeling brave, you could grab the bento she made and then join us in Dino’s suite?”

“Hai. Of course Jyuudaime.” His Storm glares at Dino, who pulls him close. “I don’t know why he wants you for this, Cavallone, but be good to him, ne?”

“Hayato -”

“Cavallone doesn’t expect me to play nice about this, Jyuudaime. Intimacy for Skies is weird, and well, you’ve seen what he did to your Mamma with it, ne?”

“And I still want him, Hayato.”

“Che.” His Storm slips into the house, and Romario shakes his head and leads them both to the car, opening the door for them; he slides into the back seat, Dino following him, and his senpai tugs him into his lap. It makes him shiver, but Dino just holds him there, one big, callused hand warm against the small of his back, smiling at him, and he leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Slowly, kitten. We have the whole day, and I want to make things very very good for you.” He squirms, shifting in his senpai’s lap, enjoying the heat of Dino’s arousal against his own hardening cock. Dino makes a small sound, and then his free hand tangles in his hair, cupping the back of his head and angling his head; once he has, Dino’s lips descend on his and they kiss, slow and easy, the way Dino’s been teaching him and it feeds into his arousal, making it harder and harder to remember why they were being so careful about how they did this. He whines when the kisses stop, and Dino shushes him gently. “I know, I know. But I’m not going to teach you how to enjoy cock in the back seat of my car, sweetheart.”

Romario opens the door before he can do more than whine again, and Dino hands him out to his consigliere; he needs the assistance. His legs are wobbly, and the older man laughs softly, without cruelty. “Do you have any objections to me trying to unwind your pretty Storm, Tsunayoshi?”

“Ara -” he makes a mental face as the very feminine sound escapes him; his kaa-chan’s finally infected him, “- if you’re prepared to be blown up by him, Romario, I have no objections to you _trying_. Takeshi’s not been successful yet.” 

“Your Rain is adorable, but also not what Hayato needs.” He tilts his head, and Dino’s Rain smiles at him, before handing him back to Dino. Dino presses him against the limousine for a slow, filthy kiss. He’s dazed and pleased when he’s led into the lift, and it’s only the camera and Romario that stop him from begging for more kisses; instead, he curls into Dino’s side as the elevator rockets up to the suite that Dino uses when he’s in Namimori. “I’m guessing you skipped breakfast, Tsunayoshi?” He nods. “I’ll have them bring something light up, and schedule lunch.”

Dino murmurs a question about whether he’d followed his instructions over the last few days - bland smooth foods, and plenty of hydration and he nods, squirming a little bit. (He’d been confused about it at first, but Hayato had explained in _vivid_ detail why it was a good idea, and the results would be fun, and then warned him of the scary side. Which he suspects his Storm had made even scarier because he was having a Cloudy moment, but they really weren’t sexually compatible. He couldn’t be what Hayato wanted.) The praise he’s rewarded with make his cheeks flush almost as hot as his kaa-chan’s words had, and his cock is so hard in his pants that it feels like his jeans are about to rip. The elevator opens into a small ante-chamber, one of Dino’s men on guard outside the suite door, and they slip inside, Dino towing him by a gentle grip on the wrist, and the two of them tumble down onto one of the sofa, leaving Romario laughing.

“I’m going to go and get some work done in the study; I’d suggest not going any further on that sofa though, just in case Hayato _does_ decide to turn up. I know you both heal well, _but_.” Dino laughs, and stands up, cradling him and he bites his lip, wrapping his Flames around his senpai so he doesn’t trip over as he carries him through into the master suite. Romario follows them closing the door firmly, and lacing some Rain Flames into the wood; it makes him laugh. He assumes it’s so they wouldn’t disturb the older man while he’s working and they’re fucking. (There. He used the word. That was what they were here for; he wanted to have sex with his senpai. Wanted to know what it felt like, and wanted to tempt Dino into keeping him, or failing that, at least teach him what he needed to demand from any future partner.)

“So um, where do we uh, start, Dino-senpai?” The bed’s actually kind of intimidating; he’s only kissed his senpai and leant into him gently in public-ish spaces. 

“Ignore the bed, sweetheart. It’s just a bench or a couch; we don’t need to take advantage of it yet.” Dino sheds his coat, letting it drop to the floor and tugs him over to the bed. His senpai sits, spreading his legs and pulling him close, equalising their heights. He lifts his hands and buries them in Dino’s soft, blond hair, tugging on the strands, and his senpai chuckles, his hands on his lower back. “Going to kiss me, kitten?” 

He nods, and leans in, pressing light kisses to the corners of his senpai’s mouth, and to his cheekbones and along his jaw, and Dino purrs, amused by his delicacy, but not pushing him, not yet. He tugs on his hair, gently, and nips at his lower lip until Dino opens his mouth and he kisses him slow and deep just the way he had taught him was fun. He indulges them both in those slow, deep, _filthy_ kisses until he’s whining and squirming and pressing against Dino, able to feel his cock, thick, hot and hard against his own, and against his belly and it makes him shiver at the size of it and the clarity of his senpai’s arousal.

“Shhh. Focus on us kissing, kitten. I promise it’s all going to fit, and it’s going to be all sweet pleasure, okay?” He nods, pressing even closer to his senpai, resuming kissing him, and Dino encourages him to twitch his hips, to rub against him, and it adds to the pleasure building with every kiss. “Going to cum for me sweetheart? We’ve got plenty of yukata and laundry facilities -” he makes an indignant squeak, and Dino laughs and pulls him closer, leaning back until all of his weight is on top of his senpai, and bucking his hips up against him until he’s hanging onto his wits by his fingertips. “C’mon, let go, kitten. Show me your pleasure.” He whines, and then one of Dino’s fingers slides inside his jeans and brushes over his hole and he shrieks and cums. It’s intense, almost too intense, and his Flames surge, burning along every nerve and flooding out to fill the room.

Their Flames tangle and dance and play, licking over the furniture and making things glow, and he pants, ready to nap on top of his senpai if not for the slick mess he’s just created in his pants. 

“Beautiful, kitten.” Dino beams at him, and he squirms, flushed, and he sits up, carefully, putting him back on his feet and his cheeks _burn_ as he realises they both have visible wet patches at roughly groin height. “S’okay, kitten. The shower’s big enough for both of us, and it’ll let us acclimate, won’t it?” He nods, almost reflexively, and Dino smiles at him. “Good. Can you walk, kitten, or do you need me to carry you? Romario’s close enough -”

He giggles. “Dino-senpai, I’ve been helping with that regularly for the past three months since I figured it out.” His senpai facepalms. “It’s disharmony. Everyone told you you were clumsy, like they told me I was Dame. It took other people telling me I wasn’t Dame to start to get over it, and I kinda extrapolated and experimented.” Dino kisses him deep and desperate, and he flushes as he’s picked up and carried through into the bathroom, his senpai’s cock already rock hard _again_.

“Could you be any more perfect, kitten?” 

“Dino -” he flails, flushing even more brilliantly. His senpai kisses him again, clever fingers unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them off his hips along with his boxers and tugging at his hoodie and t-shirt until he has to break the kiss. They’re pulled up, over his head, and he’s left bare in front of his senpai, and he has to fight not to cover himself with his hands. He’s proud of his body, damnit; he’s never had the growth spurt he’d hoped for, but Reborn’s torment had left him lithe and well-muscled, his cock thick and heavy, slightly out of proportion for his frame and Dino seemed to like what he was seeing. “- you too, Dino-senpai?”

Dino strips with haste, and he feels his own cheeks heat as his senpai’s heavier body with it’s intricate and colourful tattoos. (He sort of wants one of his own, a stallion that he can hide away for his own pleasure. Or a more detailed one with something for each of his own? He was sure Dino could make some recommendations.) And his senpai’s _cock_. He’d thought he was big, but he squeaks on seeing Dino fully hard. “As I said, kitten, it’ll fit. I just have to be good about working your body open.”

“But I can barely get a _finger_ in there, Dino.” His senpai laughs and pulls him close.

“Shower, and the breakfast I’m sure Romario’s ordered, and then I’ll show you how this works, sweetheart.” He allows himself to be herded into the oversized shower cubicle and kissed again as his senpai turns the three shower heads on and then reaches for the soap. Showering together is silly and sexy, slippery skin and soap that makes touch silken and he wants more showers like this with his senpai. 

One of Dino’s hands cups his ass, fingertip sliding down his crack until it tickles at his hole gently. Dino teases him, and he groans, squirming, because it feels good. Feels amazing, actually, given he’s already had one orgasm. His senpai eases that fingertip into his body and he clings to him, breathing through the intense pleasure. “More, please, Dino. _Please._”

“Nuh-uh. I want a bed, and lots of lube for this, kitten.” He scowls, and Dino releases him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and turning the water off. “You told me you were so tight you could barely get a finger in; trust me, this way will be easiest, and I’ll soon have you bouncing on my cock like a professional jockey.” He thumps his senpai with a laugh, and Dino grins at him. “Out of the shower, kitten. There are plenty of big fluffy towels, and when we’re dry, I’ll grab a yukata and see if the food is here.”

Drying off his fluffy hair gives Dino time to pull on a yukata, and crack open the door to the suite’s lounge. He slams the door, but _very_ quietly, a flush on his cheeks. “Dino, are you okay? You’ve gone bright pink.”

“I think Romario’s got Hayato wrangled, kitten. At least given what I just saw?” 

“Dare I look?”

“Up to you, kitten. But don’t distract them; they look like they’re having a _lot_ of fun.” He tiptoes over to the door, and cracks it open _very_ carefully and has to bite his cheek at the sight of his Storm bent over the back of one of the sofas, their bodies side on to them, so he can see Romario’s cock, at least as thick as his - or Dino’s - sliding into Hayato’s body as his Storm begs for more, for Romario to take him harder, and his senpai’s Rain holds him pinned by a twisted arm. He tastes the Flames in the room carefully and grins before shutting the door.

“Yes, yes they are. I don’t think we’re getting anything to eat for a bit, senpai. I wouldn’t have guessed that was what Hayato needed, but his Flames say it is?” Dino tugs on his towel, pulling him towards the bed, and this time he doesn’t shy away from it. He drops the towel and crawls up onto the bed, and is thoroughly gratified by the sound his senpai makes as he does so. 

“Yup. And fuck, kitten you’re leaning into your intuition, aren’t you?” He nods, and grins, and wriggles his knees further apart so that his senpai can look his fill. Dino’s gaze is hot and heavy, and it makes his body throb in eager anticipation of their plans. (It actually helped having just peeked at Hayato and Romario; his Storm wasn’t much bigger than he was, and he was clearly thoroughly enjoying a cock within the same size range as Dino’s.) 

Dino rummages in a drawer, and lays several things on the bedside table; condoms and lube and a few toys, and then sheds his yukata and joins him, and he reaches for his senpai and Dino comes willingly, settling over him, and pressing him into the mattress. Dino kisses him slow and easy, and he purrs in pleasure. “M’ready, Dino.”

“Sure about that, kitten? I’m possessive about things I’m given.” He nods, and Dino kisses him fiercely, biting at his lips, and then slides down his body, pressing more greedy kisses to pulse points, pushing wisps of his Flames into them, and he pants, clinging to the counterpane. But Dino’s claiming him ruthlessly, and he shrieks as his senpai’s tongue makes contact with his cock. It’s scorchingly hot and rough against hypersensitive skin, and the sensation is only heightened by the wisps of Dino’s Flames being pushed into his system and the way he gently laps at the head of his cock. He thrashes, arching his back, and Dino holds him down effortlessly, closing his mouth around the head of his cock and sucking hard; he hears cloth tear and there’s a slick finger pressed against his ass, and he shuts his eyes and whines. 

He presses down, and the sensation redoubles as that finger slips inside his body, Sky Flames following flesh, and his own Flames roil, and then surge, claiming that trace as their own. “Feels good, Dino. So good. Your mouth’s hot, and um, that finger feels really good.” 

Dino lifts his head, and grins, wriggling the finger, and he whines, clenching around it. “Good. The way you described your own finger feeling was a good sign, but it’s nice to have confirmation.” His senpai laps and sucks at his cock, fucking him with slow easy motions of his finger, the movement slick and strange, but in a good way. 

He adds a second finger, easing it in alongside the finger already fucking him slowly, soothing the almost painful stretch with a series of slow luxurious sucks on his cock. He allows himself to be lazy, to enjoy the way that Dino’s Flames are pooling in the room and his senpai’s careful and thorough attention to preparing his body.

His senpai lifts off his cock, fingers curling and tugging at his rim, and grins up at him. “Hand me one of the smaller toys, kitten. I want to let you get accustomed to being this full while we spend some time kissing and playing with each other.” He flails, grabbing the nearest of the toys, a slim t-shaped plug, and waving it in his senpai’s general direction. Dino laughs and grabs it, fucking it into him with minute thrusts that make him squirm and clench around the hard silicone of the toy. But even resisting the toy is fun, the burn adding to the pleasure.

It slips into place after a long, teasing moment, and shivers, feeling the slim presence inside his body, and then Dino touches the base of the toy and it starts to life, vibrating. He squirms in desperation, and his cruel senpai rocks back onto his heels, drawing him up so he’s sat on the plug. 

“How does that feel, kitten?”

“Um. Strange. But oh - ” he squeaks as Dino tugs him closer, and the plug shifts inside his body, leaning against a spot he’d known about intellectually, but hadn’t managed to find by himself. “- _senpai_. I’m going to cum again -”

“Enjoy it, kitten. I want you to cum as much and as often as you can, for me -” Dino’s hand wraps around his cock, gentle and calloused and strokes it from base to tip achingly slowly. “- I’m looking forward to riding this at some point, kitten. Its size was a _very_ pleasant surprise.” He’d pull a face at Dino, but he’s too busy trying not to cum; his senpai responds by adding a twist to his stroke, and he finally succumbs to more blinding pleasure. 

This time his orgasm ripples on and on, amplified and elongated by the slim plug in his ass, which leaves him dizzy with anticipation at how it’ll feel to have his senpai’s cock in its place. He collapses forward, and Dino catches him, a smile on his lips. “Oh fuck, Dino. How am I going to survive your cock -”

“That’s why it’s called la petite mort, kitten.” Dino falls back on the bed drawing him with him, until he’s over his senpai, straddling his body. Dino encourages him to move, to ride his cock, letting it slide between his thighs and it’s hot and hard, making his body throb. “Fuck, you look delicious, kitten. I want to eat you up.” He squirms, the plug still vibrating inside his body, and Dino supports him, helping him to find and keep a rhythm that works for them both. His cock twitches, coming back to life again, sensitive, and his senpai grins up at him. “Ready for more fingers, or do you want to get off again, kitten?”

“Um. I want your cock, Dino-nii.” His words escape him in a rush and his senpai takes a moment to realise which suffix he’d used. Dino’s hips buck, his senpai shuddering beneath him, a bright red flush on his cheeks. “Sorry. I was trying not to use nii, -”

“That wasn’t a bad shudder, kitten. That was me fighting the urge to roll us over and fuck you raw.”

“_Oh._” He squirms, rolling his hips again. “I kind of want that. But um, not a good idea, right? Because I haven’t had your cock before -” Dino nods, flipping them over, and sliding down his body. He hears the snick of the lube bottle and the plug is gently pulled free of his spasming hole, and promptly replaced with three slick fingers; he’s so worked up that the extra stretch makes him shriek and pant, tipping him over the edge into another orgasm. Dino fucks him through it, fingers curling and scissoring and working the muscle until he’s freely being fucked with them and his hips move in time with every thrust. “Dino, please, gods, that must be enough, right? I want your cock inside me so very much -”

“One more, sweetheart. I want this to be slick and easy, but if you’re starting to hurt, we could put a plug in your pretty little hole and see if Romario’s finished fucking some sense into your silly Storm.” He scowls down at his grinning senpai, and clenches deliberately around the fingers inside his body, sending shivery slices of oversensitive pleasure up his spine. Dino shuts his eyes, fingers stilling and he whines. “Kitten, _please_. I don’t want to hurt you. I want you _addicted_ to my cock.”

“_Dino-nii_.” The fingers slide free of his body with a slick pop, one that has his cock twitching, and then Dino surges up the bed, over him, slotting his body between his legs, one large hand coaxing his hips into tilting, and then there’s that eye-wateringly large cock resting against his slickened opening, and his senpai bites his lip and keeps the pressure gentle, fucking him millimetre by millimetre and he makes tiny sounds as he’s repeatedly stretched around its fat head. “Please. Stop teasing me with it, Dino-nii. I want it so much -”

The pressure increases, and he whines, clawing at his senpai’s shoulders as his body surrenders to the cock piercing him in a rush, and he whimpers, body spasming around it. “Shhh, sweetheart. I need to work the rest of myself into your pretty hole. I’m only half in; you want all of it, don’t you?” He nods, and his senpai rocks his hips, withdrawing and fucking back into him with measured strokes that push even deeper. They meet resistance though and he shakes his head, making Dino still over him. “Two more inches, kitten. I just need to find the right angle; I promise you can take it.”

He whines, and his senpai pulls back, changes his angle and then presses back in and he makes a tiny squeak as he takes the full length of the cock he’d thought impossible to fit inside his tiny frame. He clings to Dino, desperate, and his senpai holds still, letting him grow accustomed to his cock, the way he’d grown accustomed to the earlier plug. It feels good, strange, wrong-right, so he flails, and his body spasms, torn between accepting its presence and rejecting it. “Please Dino-nii -” he doesn’t know what he’s asking for, but Dino gives him what he needs anyway, and he moans as his senpai starts to rock his hips, fucking him slow and easy and it’s as good as he anticipated. Better, even.

“Oh, sweetheart. Fuck, you feel so good. You’re hot and tight and your Flames are so sweet under mine.” He squirms, Dino’s praise making his body throb, warmth becoming heat that threatened to scorch his nerves all over again. “Can I take you harder, kitten? Does it feel good?” He nods and Dino kisses him deep and filthy, then speeds up making him arch and cling and whimpers; the look on his senpai’s face makes everything even hotter. He’s only seen the ten-year-later Dino look like that, and only when riding Scuderia, and it makes him flush bright red. His senpai’s big hand closes around his cock again, and he squirms; he’s almost too sensitive, but Dino shushes him, more of his Flames pooling in his hand, easing the ache. “Shhhh. I know, I know; I’ve dragged three orgasms from you already, but you can have more, I promise.”

Dino strokes him slow and easy, counterpoint sensation to his cock moving inside his body. He almost tells him that he doesn’t need it, that he’s thriving on just the friction and the occasional glancing strokes to his prostate, but his senpai seems so determined to drag more and more pleasure from him, and he decides he likes being pampered like this. Dino’s hand speeds up, matched by faster strokes of the cock shifting inside him, and he shrieks and cums for a fourth time; it’s almost painful, but the ache is balanced by the intensity of cumming around the older Sky’s cock. It’s like being hit with Lambo’s lightning and jumping into Hyper Dying Will and taking one of Xanxus’ bullets all wrapped up together and turned into the most blindingly brilliant pleasure. _Ever_.

“Still with me, kitten?” He nods, dazed and still floating in the warm haze, but his senpai starts to pull out and he whines, unwilling to lose the connection at this point. “I’m going to slip out, kitten; I came, too.” He clings and whines. “Shhh. I’m staying right here. But a soft cock doesn’t stay put very well. It’s why I pulled the other toys out, though. It’s not the same, but it’ll keep you feeling full while we cuddle -” he whines again, and Dino flails, grabbing something; his cock slips free of his body in the same motion and he shudders, feeling hollow and cold. But the plug does help, as does Dino settling his weight back over him, with a blanket over both of them, and he presses his nose to his senpai’s pulse point and purrs with delight.

He dozes, half-hidden under his senpai, ass gently throbbing around the plug inside it, until there’s a sharp knock on the door. “Dino, Tsuna; there’s food out here, and Hayato promises he’s not going to overreact if you limp, Tsunayoshi. Or if you want to sit in Dino’s lap.”


	2. Morning Play - Hayato/Romario - POV Hayato

He yawns, and stretches, and eyes the calendar on his wall dubiously. He could stay in bed, or he could go and see whether Reborn would let him steal Tsuna for a day off; they’d had exams at Nami-koko and then training from the Ninth Generation and they all needed a day off. Yakyuu-baka was in the dojo with the yōkai, flirting, and turf-top had the brat with him. He pulls his clothes on, still yawning, and boils the kettle for coffee; if he was lucky Nana would feed him before he absconded with Tsuna. (His Sky’s mother for all she was strange and oblivious and damaged was an _amazing_ cook.) But coffee was as much of a necessity as the nicotine patch he’d slapped on his arm; the person who invented a caffeine patch would make a fucking _fortune_.

Once he’s poured the coffee into himself and he feels somewhat closer to human, he stumbles out of his front door, and wanders through Namimori’s yūkaku and out of it in the direction of Jyuudaime’s house, mentally noting the increase in the yōkai’s men lurking around the area; it probably meant the Cavallone was in town. The Italians’ presence always made the yōkai twitchy, and given the way Jyuudaime and the damn Horse were flirting with each other and considering consummating that flirtation, he didn’t blame him at _all_. He still wasn’t convinced that Jyuudaime actually believed him that being fucked by a Sky was a bad idea. Shamal had always warned him against doing it, and Nana was right there, demonstrating the problem. (He didn’t think Cavallone would screw Jyuudaime up, not really, but his first instinct would _always_ be to minimise risk to his Sky.)

He almost snarls when he recognises the car parked outside Jyuudaime’s house. It was _his_ turn to have Jyuudaime all to himself! Not the stupid Horse’s. Romario’s the one who greets him though, cool Rain, far more soothing than yakyuu-baka’s, lapping at his anger and he sighs and lets the Flames ease his anger and irritation. They had an Alliance; blowing up at his counterpart wouldn’t help with maintaining that. 

“_Hiiieee!_” Jyuudaime races out of his house, and he half expects to see the Arcobaleno chasing after him, firing Dying Will bullets, but there’s only Nana, and Jyuudaime slams into Dino, and they both tumble to the ground, and Jyuudaimae squeaks again and flushes and he shakes his head in amusement at the two Skies, both of whom feel simultaneously sheepish and pleased and far too aroused to be out in public.

“Jyuudaime?” His Sky beams up at him from where he’s sprawled on the ground, and okay, maybe if the damn Horse made Jyuudaime feel like _that_, he’d figure out how to tolerate the two of them flirting with meshing their Skies together. _Maybe_.

“I’m fine, I promise, Hayato-kun. I just didn’t want to deal with kaa-chan’s besotted ramblings about _him_. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” His Sky flushes. “If you’re feeling brave, you could grab the bento she made and then join us in Dino’s suite?”

“Hai. Of course Jyuudaime.” He glares at Dino, who pulls his Sky close; there was only one reason for the two of them to be planning to hole up in the damn Horse’s suite, and he still wasn’t convinced that this was a good idea, even if his Sky apparently _was_. “I don’t know why he wants you for this, Cavallone, but be good to him, ne?”

“Hayato -“

“Cavallone doesn’t expect me to play nice about this, Jyuudaime. Intimacy for Skies is weird, and well, you’ve seen what he did to your Mamma with it, ne?” 

“And I still want him, Hayato.” 

“Che.” Romario shakes his head and palms him a keycard, and he shakes his head, and slips into Jyuudaime’s house, leaving the Horse and Romario to make off with his Sky.

He understands exactly why Jyuudaime ran from the house the moment he slips inside; Nana has that look on her face that says that she’s slipped into one of her slightly creepy Sky-fuelled reveries and is raving about baka-mitsu. Again. And while he can do something about her reveries, as can I-Pin, all Jyuudaime can do is get away from her before his Flames make things worse.

“Ara, did Gokudera-kun get to see my Tsu-kun being adorable with his Dino-koi? It reminds Nana-chan of his father and Nana-chan, desu -“ he groans; that was even worse than normal; one of his idiot Skies must have flared accidentally to set her off so thoroughly.

He curls his Flames around his Sky’s mother carefully, concentrating on her fascination with the CEDeF head, and she stills and stops babbling. “I did see him, Mamma. He and Dino were kissing.” Nana coos and he shudders a little internally, pushing his Flames to break the reverie that tries to unfurl again. “Now how are you doing?”

“I’m good, Hayato-kun.” He smiles and picks up the pile of bento. “Did I slip again? I have a headache.”

“Yes, Mamma. Jyuudaime told me about it.”

“Ara. I’m not sure which is worse, Hayato-kun; the headache when you pull me back, or losing the whole day to them.” 

“The headache is better, probably, Mamma? At least you can take something for it and get work done afterwards?” 

“Maybe.” Give him a few more months, and he’d be able to ease the problem. “I’ll get Yamamoto-kun to drop by and check on you later, Mamma; I’ll tell him to bring that tea that Yamamoto-san makes that helps, and tell Turf-top to keep the little monsters for the night.”

“My Tsu-kun has such good friends, so good to their Tsu-kun’s Mamma.” He blushes ever so faintly, and bows to his Sky’s mother before escaping with the stack of neatly wrapped bento with their beautiful furoshiki. The damn Cavallone has already left though, and he grits his teeth and shoves the bento into the Mist-pocket in his bracer. Which hotel did the Horse favour? He hisses and stalks towards the nearest DC member he can feel, and holds a pistol beneath the chin; the yōkai’s minion laughs, and rolls his eyes.

“Maa, maa. You wouldn’t use that Gokudera-kun. Hibari-sama would bite you to death despite your shared Sky.”

“Che. Stupid Cloud. He shouldn’t have fucking told you that.” He grumbles and makes the weapon vanish again. “Which hotel have the Cavallone co-opted this time? My idiot Sky’s wandered off with the Horse again.”

“No wonder you’re pissy; have you thought about getting laid, Gokudera-kun? If someone strokes you just right, you might calm the fuck down. As to where the Cavallone are, they’re in the Hilton, where they always are.” 

“Che. Should still put a fucking round in your brain and feign ignorance when the yōkai asks.” The DC member laughs at him, and he scowls and stalks off in the direction of the hotel. (He checks the keycard handed to him when he’s a suitable distance away and is relieved when it _doesn’t_ have the hotel name on it.) He stalks all the way into the foyer of the hotel, ready to give Cavallone a fucking mouthful for not waiting for him. Surely the idiot knew better than to separate Sky and Elements?

“Irasshaimase, -?”

“Gokudera-san. Which floor has Cavallone-sama taken over?”

“May I see some ID? Has Cavallone-sama given you one of his suite keys, maybe?” He flicks the card out of his pocket, flashing it at the woman behind the desk, and she eyes it and then nods. “Thirtieth floor, Gokudera-san; you’ll need that key to get into and operate the elevator. Use the ‘private’ elevator at the back of the lobby, please.”

“Arigato.” 

He slips into the elevator and makes the use of the key-card, humming his current musical exercise as the elevator shoots up to the designated floor. Bono shifts to stop him, but then sighs. “Romario said you might show up, Gokudera. Sure you want to go in? I’m fairly sure our Bosses are fucking in there -“

“Che. Don’t fucking remind me.” Bono raises an eyebrow at him, but opens the door anyway. He’s relieved when there’s no one screwing in the main living area, and he flops on one of the couches, and pulls the bento and the post-graduate text he’d been working on from the Mist pocket he’d shoved them in and settles down to read and nibble on the perfectly formed nigiri inside the bento that was probably his. (Seriously. Nana could work in Takesushi alongside yakyuu-baka’s father _easily_.) He’s about half a chapter into his text when Romario slips back out of the office and raises one perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. “What?”

“You’re being _very_ quiet today, Hayato: I was expecting to hear yelling and explosions when you arrived.”

“I said my piece earlier; Jyuudaime wants your Boss’s cock up his ass, and I’ve tried scaring him off the idea, but he’s besotted.” Romario’s lip curl into a smile, and the older male crosses to the bar and pours them both a drink of something expensive, puts it on the coffee table, and then folds onto the sofa opposite him, sprawling comfortably.

“The Boss has seen the effects of this done badly, and had the warnings from his father; he and Tsunayoshi will be fine. What’s really bothering you - and why didn’t you volunteer your services?

“Che. You think I didn’t? It would be a fucking fail sub moment, Romario. He and I - shit.” He scrubs his eyes, shoves his textbook back in its hiding place and downs the whisky the man had poured for him. It burns all the way down, heat curling in his belly. “We’re compatible for cuddles and Flames, but not compatible when fucking. We’d need a third in the fucking room to direct or no-one would ever cum.” Romario at least has the grace not to snort in amusement, though he can see the temptation; instead, the man pours him another glass of whisky.

“So what _do_ you want in bed, Hayato?” His eyes widen, and the older man’s smile turns a little bit predatory in a way that makes the warmth of the whisky drop lower. “I can guess at what Tsunayoshi needs because I’ve had to listen to the Boss ramble as he prepares for today; is it that you’re too similar in that respect, or is it something … else?”

“We both like being told what to do in bed a little too much, and Jyuudaime would freak at the idea of holding me down and making me take his cock - fuck, why am I telling you this shit?” Romario taps the whisky bottle and he thumps his head back into the cushions on the sofa. “Shitty fucking Rain. That shouldn’t have been enough for in vino veritas.” 

“Reborn holds to the Vongola definitions of our Elements. Neither we nor the Superbi agree with them _entirely_.”

“Not the alcohol then.” He sighs and puts the whisky down. “_Why?_”

“I’m allowed to appreciate the, uh, merchandise, Hayato. And want to know whether it’s suitable and available for purchase, ne?” He goes pink as he realises what Romario’s saying, and his Flames roil just a little. “And your Sky doesn’t object to the idea, either.” He squirms at the idea of Romario asking Jyuudaime for permission to fuck him. “But if you don’t like being dominated and controlled in the bedroom, then it’s not worth trying to take this further.” He swallows, and Romario’s predatory look intensifies. “I think you do, kitten, don’t you? I’ve seen you self-collaring over the past three years, and the way it soothes you says you’d like someone else to do it. That you’d like someone to bend you over the back of this sofa - for example - and twist your arm up behind your back and fuck you without regard for your pleasure, ne?” His cock is mortifyingly hard in his pants. “Did you ever tell Tsunayoshi about the precautions you took to make sure your tastes don’t damage you?”

He buries his head in his hands. “Fucking pervert doctor can’t keep his perverted fucking mouth shut, can he? And no, I didn’t feel the need to share that when it was clear he wouldn’t be making use of it.”

“I used the same trick on him.” He scowls at the Rain. “Now if you want me to do something about that erection, you’ll drape yourself over the back of the sofa and undo any belts you don’t want me to slice through, pretty kitten. As a reward, I’ll stick my cock in your ass and will _probably_ let you cum.” He bites his lip and eyes the Rain across from him, and then achingly slowly unclips the bracers wrapped around his wrists, a theatrical removal of his weaponry that Romario understands, given the way his cock hardens in his well-fitted slacks. He lays them neatly on the table, feeling naked without them, and then pulls off each ring in turn, too. “How much control do you have, kitten? Can you manifest your Will without assistance?”

“My Sun Flames, yes. The others all need the Rings.” Romario makes a curious sound. “Too much self-healing, and then the need to light the dynamite with _something_.”

“Ah. Yes, that would do it. When your Sun Flames flare, is it purely self-healing?” He nods. “Good. I won’t need to pull any of the more complicated toys out as a precaution.” He hesitates, his fingers trembling before he undoes the first of his necklaces. “Good boy; if you can take all of those off, I’ll put them back on for you, and find something even better to wrap around that slender throat of yours before we do this again.” He shivers and removes all three, and then unbuttons his shirt. “Leave it on; just remove your belts, Hayato. Then brace yourself against the sofa. I’m thoroughly looking forward to seeing just how much punishment you can take.”

He whines at the back of his throat and scrambles to comply, finding a comfortable position, legs apart, and Romario makes a pleased sound, and stands up. He - Romario - moves quietly, circling around behind him, and he arches. Romario’s first touch is soothing, tiny flickers of Rain Flames that seep into his skin, possessive, soothing, quieting him like an overstrung animal, and petting him and he breathes into the gestures, almost jumping when Romario undoes the button of his pants and they drop to the floor, revealing his lack of boxers. 

“Oh, very nice, kitten.” Romario’s hand strokes his cock, weighing it, and he arches, fucking into his grip. “Remember what I said, though. I’m going to take my pleasure from you; it’s up to you as to whether you enjoy it.” 

That, and the shift in Romario’s grip - the sound of the older man’s fly, the tear of a piece of foil - are all the warning he gets before there’s a blunt, latex covered pressure at his hole. It makes him panic slightly, but Romario’s grip is relentless, and the in thrust _ruthless_. His body fights it and he does too, until he’s left folded over the back of the sofa, arm twisted up behind his back and Romario’s cock buried to the root inside him, the head of it forcing his body to straighten inside.

He shivers, whining as Romario holds still. “You rather like that, don’t you?” He shakes his head, and Romario laughs, catching up his other arm and twisting it to match. The hold, the forced immobility, the way his body wanted to convulse around the cock buried to the root in his ass - he’d put small toys inside himself but never something so long and so large - Romario’s dressed state; he could feel the zip of his slacks biting into the flesh of his ass cheeks. “Fuck. Your ass should be venerated, kitten; I could spend all day worshipping it with my cock.” 

The Rain fucks with short, sharp, hard thrusts, yanking him back onto his cock as much as driving into him, the use of his ass brutal and fast in a way that his body couldn’t keep up with; he could feel his muscles spasm and shiver and clench achingly tight around Romario’s cock. He begs incoherently, his cock jumping with every impatient demand the Rain placed on his body, and he’d known intellectually that this was what he wanted, but he hadn’t expected to find something that should hurt felt _this_ good. Romario yanks on his arms, forcing him to shift, and that changes the angle of the cock inside him; with that change the Rain fucking him hammers brutally at his prostate, flashes of lightning that chase up his spine, too sharp to be _just_ pleasure. 

At the corner of his awareness, he ‘feels’ the Flames as his Sky opens the door to the master bedroom and ‘peeks’ at them; he flushes, feeling the heat scorching across his skin. “Don’t look now, kitten, but your Sky is _very_ much enjoying watching this; his Flames keep spiking as I bottom out in your pretty little ass.” 

He shivers, and whines, but Romario keeps fucking him, tightening his grip on his wrists, and the Sky Flames fade from his senses as the Rain’s pace redoubles, and his own Flames spike as he’s overwhelmed; he shrieks and cums, spraying the back of the couch with his fluids as he cums untouched.

He hangs his head, panting, too sensitive, body attempting to collapse, only held up by Romario’s hands and his cock, and whimpers as Romario keeps fucking his exhausted hole. “Shhh, kitten. You did very well; now let me take my pleasure from you.” He yelps and whines as the Rain jackhammers into him, uncaring of the angle of his thrusts or his hypersensitive state; Romario finally groans and cums, and he whines as he’s denied the pleasure of his Flame-saturated cum coating the inside of his gut. The Rain releases his wrists, and he goes limp; Romario laughs and pulls out, and he hears the slick sound of the condom being removed from the man’s cock, and a knot being tied in; the Rain leaves him slumped over the sofa, and then returns, tracing fingers over his sore and sensitive hole. “I’m impressed; I thought you were going to cry uncle, Hayato. I’m going to check I didn’t tear you; don’t move.” 

Slick, bare fingers, cool with some sort of thick cream push inside him, and he hisses as it stings, and his muscles clench reflexively. It feels far too good for something meant to be a medical check, and he tries to fuck himself on them. Romario’s other hand presses against his lower back, and he whines, and clenches around the fingers and the Rain sighs. 

“You can have another round in a bit, Hayato. We should feed your Sky first though, and I doubt you want to sit on my cock while we do that.” He makes a small squeak, and Romario laughs, scissoring the fingers inside him and then pressing them firmly against his prostate, pulsing a tiny fragment of what has to be the man’s secondary as well as his primary into it. “Consider that motivation, kitten. Gather up your clothes, and put them in the second bedroom; there’s plenty of hotel yukata in the bathroom, and you can have a shower if you want one too.” The man hesitates. “I’d appreciate it if you left all of your jewellery off; I have something you might like tucked away, but I want our Skies to see you bare for me, first.”

He shivers, and Romario helps him up from his position draped over the back of the sofa, steadying him as his legs shake. He smiles ruefully at the realisation that the Rain is still pristine (apart from his cock, half-hard, hanging out of his fly; he has no idea how the man could look so put together and so utterly indecent at the same time) whilst he’s mostly naked. He probably should make use of that shower, shouldn’t he?

“Don’t be self-conscious, kitten. I’d keep you naked and in my lap if it was only the pair of us and Dino in the suite; I just assumed you wouldn’t want to confront Tsunayoshi with the knowledge that you’ve been brutally fucked. You’re going to be bruised in the morning, and your hole looks sweet and puffy and in dire need of my cock being forced into it again.” He shudders, his ass throbbing, the muscle clenching around a phantom intrusion. “You should talk to your pretty little Sky about how much clothing you need to wear in the suite, and what you think of seeing each other in such a state.”

He flushes and limps in the direction of the indicated door, lower back throbbing in pain, and Romario makes an amused-but-apologetic sound from behind him. (He ruthlessly suppresses his Sun Flames; he’s _earned_ that ache, and the way his muscles feel is delicious.) The bedroom is ridiculously ornate, but that’s not a surprise, given the type of suite they’re in. The bathroom is equally ridiculous, and he shakes his head and gingerly forces himself into the shower to wash off. (He fingers himself a little bit, swallowing as he realises how his hole is gaping and how sensitive he still is; he also feels dormant Mist Flames coiling in the muscle, and fuck, he owes his damn pervert uncle, doesn’t he?)

“Do you need a hand, kitten?” He flushes, his cock twitching, and he can almost feel the Rain’s eyes tracking lower. “Oh. Don’t stop, kitten. That’s fucking pretty; how many fingers can you fit in your puffy little hole?” His cock twitches, determined to rise to the moment, and he squirms. “Oh, two’s an excellent start, Hayato. Put another one in there for me? Kneel if you have to -“ he complies, collapsing to his knee, and it does make the angle easier; easy enough that he can get a third finger into his hole, and he swallows, and probes at himself with all four fingers. “Far too good to me, Hayato; a little bit more and you’ll have your whole hand inside your tight little hole. Anyone would think you had a little Mist, ne?”

He shakes his head, and Romario shifts closer to him.

“Curve those slim fingers of yours for me, kitten; if you get your thumb in, I’ll join you in the shower and do something filthy to you.” He shudders, and curls into himself more tightly, following the older man’s instructions, and shrieking in surprise as he manages it; the angle is awkward, his arm and shoulder complaining about it almost immediately, but the intensity of the sensation and the sound Romario had made - needy, demanding and desperate - ensure he can ignore it in favour of curling his hand inside himself, and oh fuck, _he was fisting himself_.

“Kitten, I think I owe someone a _very_ good bottle of whisky. Now, while you carefully pull your hand out, I’m going to strip, and then I’m going to make use of that pretty, puffy hole again.” He shudders and uncurls his hand, easing it out of his body - the tug of the broadest part of his hand against his rim, pulling it outwards as it reluctantly stretched again was far too arousing for his own sanity - and then leans his head against the bottom of the shower, feeling the water rain down on him as Romario sheds his own clothes. “Present for me, kitten; spread those lovely legs nice and wide, so I can see my pretty puffy hole in all its glory.” He shivers at the possessive words and tone. “I want to see how much you’ve stretched for me.” He whines, and complies, and Romario kneels behind him, tracing his rim with two calloused fingertips. “You can have another orgasm, kitten, or I can see what your ass can take and cum inside you, then plug you up. Your choice.”

He shakes his head. He doesn’t want to _have_ to choose.

“Given how much you liked your own hand, I think I’ll go with the stretching, kitten. I have some definite fantasies about it, too. And some fascinating toys at home in Italy that will look very pretty spreading you wide.” Two sets of fingers trace his rim, and slide inside his body, hooking to catch hold of his rim, applying gentle pressure, and Romario’s breath tickles as the Rain contemplates his entrance. “Oh, kitten, we’re going to have so much fun. And from the feel of the Mist Flames wound into your muscles, you’ll snap right back, won’t you?” The Rain presses a kiss to the small of his back. “I wonder if I can get you open enough to take my fist and my cock together?” One of Romario’s hands pushes into his body easily and he whimpers, clenching around it futilely, and the Rain forms it into a fist, fucking him with slow, deep strokes, working his body with slow exactitude until it feels like his hand’s far deeper than his cock had ever gone. “Shit, kitten, I think I’m going to cum without touching my cock; your easy submission is so sweet -“

Something nudges against his puffy rim, pushing at his already overstretched opening and he shrieks, clenching around the Rain’s forearm. But Romario’s cumming, and he’s stretched, Rain-soaked cum seeping into his body and he cums, spraying the bottom of the shower at the intensity of the sensation. 

He blacks out, Rain Flames and his overstretched body ganging up on him, and he feels hollowed out and empty when he comes round. “You worried me there for a moment, kitten. Still want that plug?” He nods, and Romario laughs. “Such a treasure; we should both at least get yukata on; the food’s going to be here soon, and you need to make use of your Flames to erase the cum stain you left on the sofa.” He whines, body even sorer and hollow and out of sorts than it had been before they had a second round and Rain-loaned lassitude seeping along every nerve. Romario pets him and then sighs. “Do I need to order you to allow your Flames to heal you, kitten? That was extreme enough that you really should.”

“Plug first?” The man sighs and leaves him in the shower just long enough to retrieve something from the other room, and the string of beads is long and oversized, so big that he can’t quite believe they’ll all fit. His scepticism must show on his face, because Romario laughs.

“Oh, sweetheart. I should get you a mirror; these are going to feel too small until you release that stranglehold on your Flames.” He whines, and the Rain turns off the water, kneeling beside him with a pot of lube and the beads, and methodically slicks them and inserts them into his swollen and oversensitive hole; Romario’s right, damn him. They pop into his body with disturbing ease, sinking into him, and keep coming, until all he can feel is the cord trailing from his body. “I’m going to anchor this, kitten, and then you’re going to use your Flames to ease that soreness. Tighten up your rim first, though, okay; you want them to stay inside, don’t you?” A band wraps around the base of his cock, and he complies, and shrieks as he’s suddenly aware of the beads, the pressure against his prostate brutal and the band restrictive. “Perfect. We’ll work on more decorative toys for your cock, but that’ll do as a very pretty start.” He shivers at the idea of the possibilities. 

Romario helps him to his feet and he wobbles, feeling the beads settle against his tight clenched hole from the inside, the weight distracting, and he whines. “How on earth am I supposed to do _anything_, Romario?”

“Practise. And bribery. If you get through lunch without Tsunayoshi realising you’re stuffed full of silicone, then I’ll fuck your throat until you cum.” He shivers as he realises that Romario chose his words precisely; he can almost feel his throat resisting the man’s thick cock already. (While that had been his first flesh and blood cock up his ass, sucking cock had been something he’d been good at and he’s looking forward to demonstrating.) The Rain pulls on a yukata, and ties it, holding out one to him; he slides into it and then Romario ties it for him, stealing their very first kiss. “Now I believe I promised you something pretty to wear round your throat, didn’t I? I was tempted to paint pearls onto your skin, but that would have been a waste of such a sweet ass, so leather will have to do. Hopefully, I got your measurements right.”

He’s tugged over to the dresser, and Romario pulls out a thick collar with a pattern on the inside, an unsubtle claim that would be hidden when he wore it, and a set of tiny gems embedded in the leather where they’ll be pressed against his skin and he swallows convulsively as he realises just how valuable the collar is and the implied value being placed on him. Romario wraps it around his throat and he shivers at the cool, greedy touch of the gems, and makes a small squeak as it’s buckled. The Rain’s fingers test it, ensuring the fit’s right, and then steps back with a possessive, pleased look on his face. 

“It looks as good on you as I thought it would.” There’s a sound from the other room, and it breaks their tableau. “And that would be lunch. I believe you have a stain to clean up and then we can sit down with our skies, ne?”


End file.
